digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gryphonmon
|to= |enva=Dan Lorge |envan=(Frontier) |partner=Bandits Nakano Stripes |jacards= , , , |encards= |n1=(En:) GryphomonIn Digimon Tamers, Gryphonmon's D-Ark profile spells its name as "Gryphomon", but Rika reads it as "Gryphonmon", the name used in American Bandai products. }} Gryphonmon is a Mythical Animal Digimon. It is a fusion Digimon which possesses the head, wings, and forelegs of a Bird Digimon, and the body of a Beast Digimon with a snake-like tail attached to it. Although it is able to fly about the skies with its wings, it is said that it usually inhabits desert regions and mountain caves. Also, Gryphonmon's offensive power is extremely great, and because it makes sport of enemies with its keen movements, it is difficult to analyze any way to defeat Gryphonmon. To make the best use of those abilities, it serves as a guard defending against illegal penetrations of the Internet, and is used for the security of confidential information. A Gryphonmon attends Murmukusmon, who uses it as its hands and feet. Attacks *'Solo Roar'This attack is named "Legendary Blade" in Digimon World 2, Digimon World Championship, and on Bo-95, "SP Sonic Voice" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and retains its original name of "Supersonic Voice" in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory. (Supersonic Voice): Produces an extremely high-frequency sound wave which completely disrupts the opponent's data structure. *'Mobius Bite'This attack is named "Legendary Claw" on Bo-95. (Möbius Bite): Uses the mouths on its head and tail to bite an opponent and tear it apart. Design Etymologies ;Griffomon (グリフォモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. * . ;Gryphonmon Name used in Digimon Tamers and other American English media. * . Fiction Digimon Tamers A Gryphonmon is among the Mega Digimon who appear to help the Digimon Sovereigns fight the D-Reaper. Digimon Frontier Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Neo Saiba rides a Gryphonmon when leading 's army to Lord 's castle. Digimon World 2 Gryphonmon can digivolve from either Piximon or Deramon. Digimon World 3 Gryphonmon are encountered in the Noise Desert of Amaterasu Server. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Gryphonmon is #330, and is a Mega-level, Speed-class, Bird-species Digimon with a resistance to the Wind element and weakness to the Thunder element. Its basic stats are 301 HP, 325 MP, 158 Attack, 140 Defense, 117 Spirit, 134 Speed, and 68 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Move, Silphy Air, Sleep Ward4, and Critical 4 traits. It dwells in the Task Canyon. Gryphonmon digivolves from Garudamon. In order to digivolve to Gryphonmon, your Digimon must be at least level 47, with 8000 Beast experience and 240 attack. Gryphonmon can also DNA digivolve from DoruGreymon and Toucanmon, if the base Digimon is at least level 41, with 7000 Beast experience, and 250 attack. Gryphonmon can be hatched from the Rainbow Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Gryphonmon is an obtainable Digimon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Gryphonmon is #240 and is a Wind Data Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from Garudamon, Silphymon, and HippoGryphonmon. Its special attack is Supersonic Voice and its support skill is Wind Guardians which increases from Wind type attacks by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Gryphonmon is #240 and is a Wind Data Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from Garudamon, Silphymon, and HippoGryphonmon. Its special attack is Supersonic Voice and its support skill is Wind Guardians which increases from Wind type attacks by 15%. Digimon World Championship Gryphonmon digivolves from Crowmon. Digimon Masters Gryphonmon digivolves from Blossomon. Digimon Heroes Griffomon is card 6-545 and 6-548. Notes and References